The present invention relates to tape dispensers, and relates more particularly to a tape dispenser for the application of double-sided adhesive tapes.
Various tape dispensers have been disclosed for the application of adhesive tapes, and have appeared on the market. These tape dispensers are functional for the application of single-side adhesive tapes. However, they are not convenient in use when a double-sided adhesive tape is loaded because they cannot automatically take up the backing paper of the double-sided adhesive tape during the application.